spacecraftserverfandomcom-20200213-history
Admiral Zorkdeath
// Imperial Log 004 // Overview Admiral Zork is one of the esteemed leaders of the Empire. He resides on the Imperial Grand Council, and has many times turned the battle against the Ants in the Extermination War. He currently governs the planet Drajick. He has earned many of the respected awards given by the Empire, and to this day fights both behind and on the front lines for victory. Early Life Zork grew up on the small planet of Kardashi in a small family. Eventually came the beginning of the Extermination War. The Ants soon led the fight there; Zork escaped, but the planet was destroyed along with everyone he knew. He traveled far and wide, staying independent while striking small blows toward the enemy. The Extermination War Eventually word grew of the newly formed Galactic Empire. Zork sought to join this force, to end the war against the Ants. Despite their ruthlessness, after proving himself Zork started climbing the ranks and obtained his small fleet. As the war escalated, the Ants pushed towards the Solar System, and the Empire gathered its forces under Grand Admiral ForestBurger. The Siege Of the Core Worlds, as it would become known, lasted for months, and though Humanity put up a brave fight, more planets fell to the bugs. As the Ants captured Jupiter, the Humans dug into the asteroid belt and Mars, ready for a final fight to the death. The Ants struck hard and a fierce battle began over Mars. The last defending human ships were being destroyed left and right, and the end was in site, when help finally arrived. The Imperial Fleet arrived out of hyper space, deciding to help the Alliance. The Empire's forces were far too powerful for the Ants to fight. The Ants were finally defeated and the War was over. Later on Zork received the rank of Admiral because of his bravery and strength during the War. Imperial Civil War With the Ants finally gone, Humanity tried to rebuild. Food and resources were low because of the destruction caused by the War. Many Imperial citizens, including Zorkdeath, began hating their previously loved Emperor, as he grew more corrupt and power hungry. As he hoarded more and more food for himself and high ranking imperial forces, a revolt broke out and quickly spread out through Imperial worlds. The rebels were losing badly until Grand Admiral ForsstBurger declared that he would join the rebels and fight for freedom. This caused most of the military to side with the rebels and the Emperor was defeated. A new Grand Council was formed, with Zorkdeath on it. Odyssey Even though the Ants were defeated, and the Empire freed, the Milky Way had been sucked dry and it was time to find a new home. As the remains of humanity, splintered into different groups growing increased hostile towards one another without a common enemy, left their home world, Zorkdeath took an oath to bring honor to his family and strengthen the Empire until the end of his days. // End of Transmission //